wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Emhyr var Emreis
,,Cisza na morzu, cisza w komnacie, cysarz Emhyr narobił w gacie. chłopiec we wsi Biały Sad śpiewa o cesarzu'' Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd (w Starszej Mowie – Biały Płomień Tańczący na Kurhanach Wrogów, prawdopodobna wymowa [ɛm̥ɪr var ɛmrɛis dɛiθwɛn adːan ɪn karn æːp mɔrvʊdː], Jeż z Erlenwaldu, Duny – cesarz Nilfgaardu. Urodzony ok. 1220 roku. Syn cesarza Fergusa var Emreisa, maż królewny cintryjskiej Pavetty oraz ojciec Ciri, kuzyn Anny Henrietty i Sylvii Anny. Panował od 1257 roku. Był inteligentnym i błyskotliwym władcą. Świetnie dobierał sobie ludzi i udaremniał wszystkie spiski przeciwko swojej osobie. Był bezwzględny wobec zdrajców i uparcie dążył do swoich celów. Biografia Wczesne lata i Kwestia Ceny Jako chłopiec został zaklęty w jeżokształtnego stwora przez czarodzieja Braathensa będącego na usługach uzurpatora, który zamordował jego ojca i przywłaszczył sobie tron Cesarstwa około 1233 roku. Został wypuszczony i przez kilka lat wędrował po świecie z błędnym rycerzem. Gdy ten zginął, Emhyr wędrował sam. W piętnastym roku życia ocalił życie Roegnerowi, królowi Cintry, który zgodnie z Prawem Niespodzianki przyrzekł oddać mu swą córkę. Gdy po piętnastu latach przyszły cesarz, pod tożsamością Duny'ego, przybył do Cintry w celu ożenku z Pavettą, córką Roegnera i Calanthe, w wyniku pewnego splotu wydarzeń został odczarowany przez wiedźmina Geralta z Rivii oraz otrzymał zgodę na małżeństwo przez Calanthe. Wiedźminowi w podzięce przyrzekł oddać swoją córkę, Cirillę.. Po owych wydarzeniach, Emhyr planował ujawnić swą tożsamość Calanthe i odbić Cesarstwo dzięki jej armii. Skontaktował się z nim jednak czarodziej Vilgefortz, który przestrzegł go przed tym i przekazał mu treść przepowiedni Itliny: syn jego i jego córki, Ciri, miał władać połową świata, a syn jej syna - całym światem. Emhyr, w głębi duszy naiwny błędny rycerz, mu uwierzył. Jednocześnie utrzymywał kontakt z walczącymi z uzurpatorem rebeliantami. Gdy Ciri miała sześć lat, postanowił wywieźć statkiem ją i Pavettę do Cesarstwa, pod przykrywką rejsu na Skellige. Jednak Pavetta ukryła dziecko, a Emhyr w amoku wściekłości wyrzucił żonę za burtę. Po tym zdarzeniu Vilgefortz teleportował go do Cesarstwa, a Dunego uznano za zmarłego. Statek, którym płynęli, zatopił się w Głębi Sedny. Zdruzgotany śmiercią żony, cesarz początkowo się opierał przed objęciem władzy, chcąc zamordować czarodzieja, ale w końcu przybył do stolicy Nilfgaardu i stanął na czele rewolucji obalając Uzurpatora w 1257 roku.Tak został cesarzem największego tworu państwowego w świecie Wiedźmina. 'Saga o Wiedźminie' ''Inwazja na Cintrę Jako że magnaci naciskali na wojnę z Nordlingami, zgodził się na atak na Cintrę w 1263 roku. Potężna armia cesarska przekroczyła Schody Marnadalu i wkroczyła do Cintry, a królowa Calanthe i jej mąż Eist Tuirseach stanęli w obronie kraju, armia Cintry i Skellige została jednak rozbita w bitwie nad rzeką Marnadal, w której zginął król Eist a ranna Calanthe została zabrana z pola walki do stolicy Cintry. Kiedy armia imperium zaczęła podchodzić pod stolicę, cesarz rozkazał członkowi służb specjalnych Cahirowi Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallachlowi odnalezienie i uprowadzenie następczyni tronu Cintry swojej córki Ciri. Kiedy wojsko Nilfgaardu zaatakowało Cintrę, miasto zostało zrównane z ziemią oraz w większości wymordowane a królowa Calanthe nie chcąc dostać się do niewoli odebrała sobie życie. Cahirowi udało się złapać Ciri, jednak ta uciekła mu i zaginęła. Nilfgaardczycy jednak nie zatrzymali się na Cintrze i parli naprzód atakując Sodden. Wkrótce armia cesarstwa została rozbita w Bitwie o Wzgórze Sodden przez zjednoczone siły królestw Północy, które przyłączyły się do wojny po rzezi Cintry. W tym okresie cesarz podobno był przeciwny inwazji na taką skalę, a winą za atak obarczył marszałków i swych dowódców - po zakończeniu wojny Emhyr rozpoczął wielką czystkę w armii. Tymczasowy pokój Po podpisaniu pokoju z Królestwami Północy, w 1264 roku Emhyr rozpoczął zakrojone na szeroką skalę poszukiwanie Ciri oraz przygotowania do następnej wojny. Cesarz miał kłopoty wewnątrz swego wielkiego imperium, kilka mniejszych rebelii w Ebbing i Nazairze nadszarpnęło siłami imperium, powstania jednak zostały stłumione przez młodych oficerów, którzy zastąpili starą kadrę. Kłopoty były również w Cintrze, lud nie zaakceptował Emhyra i nie wybaczył rzezi Cintry oraz śmierci królowej Calanthe. Wielu cintryjczyków uciekło za Jarugę, gdzie pod wodzą marszałka Vissegerda organizowali się w Brugge pod sztandarami Temerii, aby pewnego dnia zemścić się na cesarzu i odzyskać swój kraj. W planach cesarza Cintra miała stać się krajem dostatnim i szczęśliwym - takim jak Toussaint. Jednak w Cintrze wybuchło powstanie pod wodzą księcia Windhalm, diuka dawnego lenna Cintry Attre. Cesarz aby stłumić powstanie zdobytej Cintry, Attre i Górnego Sodden, które pozostały pod władaniem Nilfgaardu, utworzył Prowincję Cintry, a jej namiestnikiem mianował marszałka polowego Menno Coehoorna. W czasie kiedy Emhyr przebywał w Cintrze dowiedział się o spotkaniu królów Północy w zamku Hagge, wiedział również o tym co zamierzają. Przestrzegł Coehoorna, aby ten nie dał się sprowokować i czekał do momentu, w którym przygotuje wojska; wydaje również rozkaz zlikwidowania Geralta przez Rience'a. W międzyczasie dochodzą do niego wieści, że rebelianci z Cintry zostali rozbici a ich przywódca, książę Windhalm, dostał się do niewoli. Cesarz rozkazuje zamordowanie Windhalma w okrutny sposób, aby przestrzec resztę niepokornych baronów i władyków z Cintry. Już wtedy, planując poślubić Ciri, odrzucił propozycje małżeństw z córką księcia Joachima de Wetta i córką księcia Ardala aep Dahya, przez co stracił ich przychylność. Gdy próba porwania Ciri skończyła się fiaskiem, rok później rozkazał Cahirowi uprowadzić ją z wyspy Thanedd, przy okazji wywołując słynny pucz czarodziejów. Gdy Ciri zniknęła bez śladu, Vilgefortz przysłał mu fałszywą Cirillę, biedną szlachciankę, znalezioną przez Codringhera i Fenna. Emhyr zlecił zabicie Vilgefortza, a odnalezienie prawdziwej Ciri nakazuje Stefanowi Skellenowi. Gdy w końcu odnalazł Cirillę, obudziły się w nim prawdziwe ojcowskie uczucia, dlatego pozwolił jej pozostać z Geraltem i Yennefer. Zakochał się w fałszywej Ciri i wziął z nią ślub. Rządy W roku 1290 mianował Petera Evertsena Wielkim Podskarbim Koronnym. Zginął w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, prawdopodobnie został zabity przez morderców najętych przez Morvrana Voorhisa, następcę Emhyra na tronie cesarskim. Wygląd Cesarz Nilfgaardu opisywany był jako szczupły mężczyzna, którego ciemne włosy zwykle nie były ufryzowane. Jedynymi oznakami jego godności była wąska złota obręcz noszona na głowie, wiszący na szyi cesarski alszaband (rodzaj starodawnego krawatu) i ogromny brylant w pierścieniu. Nosił łosiowy kaftan poznaczony odciskami od zbroi i plamami rdzy. Rola w grze Wiedźmin W grze Wiedźmin nie odgrywa on wielkiej roli jednak może zostać wspomniany przez knechta zakonu strzegącego bram starej wyzimy w akcie II i III Rola w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów W grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Emhyr rozkazał swym żołnierzom pojmać Letho, Egana, Serrita i Yennefer. Używając sztuczek, wyciągnął potrzebne informacje od Yennefer. Rozkazał Letho i jego wiedźminom zamordować tylu władców Północy ile się da, a następnie winę zwalić na czarodziejki. Po wprowadzonym zamieszaniu wysłał armię nad Jarugę. Rola w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Emhyr prowadzi inwazję swego Cesarstwa na Królestwa Północy osłabione przez bezkrólewia i wojny domowe, do których doprowadził poprzez królobójcę Letho. W grze głosu użyczył mu Piotr Grabowski. Cesarz prosi Geralta o odnalezienie Ciri. Jego losy są zależne od wyborów gracza - Emhyr może zostać zamordowany przez własny naród lub wygrać wojnę i oddać temerczykom ich kraj na zasadzie lennictwa. W zależności od decyzji gracza może zacząć przygotowywać córkę, Cirillę do legalnego przekazania jej pełni władzy cesarskiej lub zostać okłamanym, że Jaskółka zginęła. W tym ostatnim przypadku, nie jest do końca pewne czy wierzy w tę wersję wydarzeń. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Informacje z opisu rodowodu Cirilli Notkę o Duny'm napisał Andrzej Sapkowski w opisie rodowodu Ciri na swojej dawnej oficjalnej stronie. Ciekawostki i inne informacje * Latem Emhyr urzęduje w Loc Grim, natomiast w pozostałe pory roku prawdopodobnie w stolicy Nilfgaardu - Nilfgaardzie. * Dopóki nie sprowadzono na dwór Ciri (fałszywej, jak się potem okazało), jego kochanką była Dervla Tryffin Broinne. Wcześniej Emhyr miał jeszcze dwie nałożnice: Aine Dermott oraz Clarę aep Gwydolyn Gor. * Dopiero pod koniec sagi poznajemy jego prawdziwą tożsamość, do tego czasu jedyną osobą znającą prawdę jest Vilgefortz, potem tylko Geralt i Cirii, co zresztą pozostawili w tajemnicy. * Ożenił się z fałszywą Cirillą, którą posadził na tronie. * Możliwe są dwa źródła pochodzenia imienia "Emhyr". Pochodzi ono albo od arabskiego słowa "Emir" oznaczającego władcę lub księcia, bądź walijskiego imienia "Emyr" tłumaczonego jako "król". * Imię "Emhyr" zostaje wspomniane przez Zoltana jako imię prowokatora nawołującego nieludzi do walki. * Imieniem i nazwiskiem cesarza ironicznie posłużył się Vernon Roche w grze Wiedźmin 2, po przybyciu do Flotsam, gdy był pytany o tożsamość. Przedstawiał się słowami "''Emhyr var Emreis. Kupiec korzenny". * W grze Wiedźmin 2 można znaleźć kilka raportów napisanych przez ambasadora Shilarda zaadresowanych do cesarza Emhyra jak i również list, który został wysłany prawdopodobnie przez cesarza (podpisane jako EvE) do Renualda aep Matsena, w którym cesarz wyraża zgodę na zlikwidowanie ambasadora Shilarda. * Emhyr prawdopodobnie mógł być wzorowany na pierwszym cesarzu Starożytnego Rzymu Oktawianie Auguście. * Czarodzieje są mu obojętni, nie potrzebuje ich. Wzywa ich do siebie jedynie w nagłych przypadkach. * Jest młodszy od Foltesta * W filmie Wiedźmin w jego rolę wcielił się Dariusz Jakubowski, a w zwiastunie gry Wiedźmin 3 dubbinguje go Piotr Grabowski. * Jego imię po nilfgaardzku znaczy "jeż", a w starszej mowie słowo "jeż" brzmi "eimyr". * Pojawi się w grze komputerowej Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. W angielskiej wersji językowej dubbingował go będzie Charles Dance, znany między innymi z ról lorda Vetinariego z "Piekła Pocztowego" czy Tywina Lannistera z "Gry o tron". * W zwiastunie gry głosu użycza mu Andrzej Chudy, w grze Piotr Grabowski, a w audiobookach Sławomir Orzechowski. * Cesarz wykorzystywał do swoich celów wielu wrogów Geralta. Wrogowie Geralta m.in Letho i Vilgefortz widzieli się z Emhyrem twarzą w twarz i to im cesarz zlecał najtrudniejsze zadania. Vilgefortz miał porwać Ciri. Letho miał zabić królów Północy. * Cirilla jest jego jedynym znanym dzieckiem, a co za tym idzie - jedyną dziedziczką. * W "Wiedźminie 2" jego imię jest wymawiane "Emyr", zaś w "Dzikim Gonie" - "Emhyr" * Najprawdopodobniej nawet pomimo przegrania III Wojny Północnej utrzyma się u władzy i zdławi spisek na swoje życie. Scena udanego zamachu na jego życie dotyczy najprawdopodobniej zamachu stanu z czasów po 1290 roku przygotowanego przez Morvrana Voorhisa. * Może też jednak z powodu przegrania 3 wojny północnej zostać zabity przez ukrytych opozycjonistów, a władze po nim obejmie Morvan Voorhis. Galeria 10501661_10152442698464331_2909874380796821679_n.jpg|W3 Emhyrskoczony.jpg|Emhyr var Emreis według grupy modderskiej Square Crusaders, autorka - MIHO Emhyr var emreis by avalat-d4xs7u7.jpg|Fanowska grafika przedstawiająca Emhyra, wykonana przez Avalata Charles dance.jpg|Charles Dance - aktor podkładający głos pod Emhyra w grze komputerowej Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Bez tytułu.png|Cesarz w Wiedźminie 3 de:Emhyr var Emreis en:Emhyr var Emreis fr:Emhyr var Emreis it:Emhyr var Emreis pt-br:Emhyr var Emreis uk:Емгир вар Емрейс Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Monarchia Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin 2